yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
EP059
, and is the 59th episode of the Yo-kai Watch anime series. Summary Kaptain Komasan's Expedition Team attempts to search for the mythical Loch Ness creature at a lake. The Yo-kai Master Oden keeps Nate from having an oden stew dinner until he hears a truly stinging story. Nate notices how Eddie is suspecting everyone around him, and finds out the Yo-kai Suspicioni is to blame. Plot Kaptain Komasan and the Mess at Loch Ness While Kaptain Komasan, Komajiro, and Phonius drive to the lake to find the Loch Ness monster, they meet a mysterious man who is an extra passenger on the seat. After Komasan and Komajiro their introductions, the man somehow ignores them on the journey. After they get there, they interview a human who claims to have seen the Loch Ness at the lake. Komajiro somewhat notices the wig being blown off the person's head and questions about it while the person puts the wig back into place. When Komasan and Komajiro both look at the lake, Komajiro overhears and notices the same person they interviewed with earlier who was actually a paid actor wearing a wig talking with Phonius. This gets Komajiro thinking it is fake, Komasan becomes suspicious of Komajiro. When the expedition team make their way into the lake via a boat, they find it is unusually foggy causing Komajiro to cough and get distracted from the fog until Komajiro notices another boat is causing the smoke from a barbecue to happen. Suddenly, Komasan notices the Loch Ness, which gets Phonius shocked and points it to a fake prop of the mythical creature being put together on land. This causes Phonius to get all shocked and tries to cover it up by distracting Komasan and Komajiro, and covering it more with a blanket. Komasan notices that the creature had disappeared, but this makes Komajiro suspicious of him. As they look for the Loch Ness some more, they notice that same human they met on the way to the lake is in the boat playing on his video games on his handheld device. Out of nowhere, Komasan finally notices a silhouette of Nessie approaching them and gets the entire team (except for Komajiro) shocked at the sighting. When it approaches the boat, it begins to shake while Komajiro notices a diver causing the movement, and find out that the Loch Ness is actually a man-operated mechanical boat which was cheaply put together. Komasan is impressed at the sighting of Loch Ness, even though Komajiro knows it was all staged. Phonius is impressed and asks if the cameraman manages to get it filmed, but he couldn't making Phonius feel angered at the missed opportunity. When they both make it back on dry land, Komajiro thought the entire expedition wasn't worth it until Komasan notices the real Loch Ness from the lake. He bids his farewall to the real thing while he gets back to the expedition team. Yo-kai Master Oden Yo-kai Suspicioni Debuts Yo-kai * Master Oden * Suspicioni Characters Humans * Nate * Lily Adams * Aaron Adams * Eddie * Bear * Phonius * Katie * Sarah Yo-kai * Whisper * Jibanyan * Komasan * Komajiro * Suspicioni * Master Oden * Hungramps * Blazion Trivia *Deven Striker the that was mentioned by Sarah could have been the actor that was seen at the beginning of the episode the one Komajiro points out wearing a wig. **Deven Striker/actor with the blonde wig also resembled Micheal Morningstar from Ben 10 alien force/ultimate alien/omniverse. *While Nate is being inspirited by Suspicioni, he breaks the fourth wall thinking that his life is "all a cartoon". Dub Differences * The oden stew is simply referred to as a soup. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 2 Dub episodes